The lists
by PinkNblackRaver
Summary: ONE SHOT. when Ulrich goes into Yumi's room and finds a list about her feelings for him what will he do? FLUFF : Please no Flames... My first fic. Credit goes to xl0v3xg3nllyx for giving me the idea and helping me improve it...


The lists 1 SHOT First story... please R&R

Disclaimer-i don't own Code Lyoko

POV Yumi

I was writing in my diary for about an hour and a half when i finally finished my latest entry. After i finished it I left the papers laying on top of my desk and went to take a shower.I heard my phone go off, but i decided to ignore it because i was too busy enjoying the warm and soapy water running down my flesh.

POV Ulrich

I was in my room with Odd bouncing a ball back and fourth teasing Kiwi, when my phone went off. It was Jeremy. He told me and Odd to hurry up to the factory because XANA was attacking. I told him we were on our way when he told us to pick up Yumi and Aelita. I went to retrieve Yumi and Odd went to Aelita. When i got to her house her parents told me to go on up to her room but she wasn't there. I decided to look around for her, when i saw some papers on her desk. I picked them up and was about to read when i heard Yumi coming, so quickly i stuffed them down my pants and sat on her bed. "XANA's attacking" was all I said before we rushed out the door. When we got back me and Odd quickly went to our rooms before getting caught by Jim for sneaking out. When we walked in Odd fell fast asleep when I remembered about the notes i stole from Yumi's desk. I pulled them our from my pants and opened up the crumpled pieces of paper. They were lists. I was stunned by the name though.

**10 Things I love about Ulrich**

**10:His hair**

**9: Sense of humor**

** 8: How he always protects me**

** 7: He always seems to be the one to come to my rescue **

**6: nice body. Because thats never a bad thing **

**5: Nice smile. it always makes my day brighter**

** 4: he's always there for me **

**3: caring- even if hes mad at me he'll always drop it when it comes to my safety **

**2: his eyes- i could stare at them all day**

I looked at the paper. It ended there. The paper had been ripped at the bottom. I looked for it but it was no use. So i looked at the other paper to see if it was re-written on there. But my heart broke when i read the title.

**Things I hate about Ulrich **

**5: Attitude, sometimes you just have to suck it up and deal with it**

** 4: jealousy, although it can be sweet it gets annoying having restrictions on who i can hang out with**

** 3: secretive, he doesn't have to hide everything from us. were his friends- were not going to judge**

** 2: hidden- i feel like hes never open and honest. always has something bottled up.**

** 1: The fact that i love him anyway.**

I take it back. My heart just fully repaired. I couldn't believe it. But what am i going to do? Yumi's going to notice the lists missing. I have to get them back to her. But then i stopped i had an idea. So i opened my notebook and took out pen.

Pov Yumi.

I was in my room sleeping, When I heard something. My eyes shot open but everything seemed to be normal. I crawled back into bed and re-thought what happened that day. Suddenly my eyes shot open again. MY LISTS. Ulrich was over. I hope he didn't see my lists. Quickly I got out of bed and ran to my desk. I picked up 2 pieces of paper and let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. But when i looked at it again i realized they weren't my lists. But my heart melted once i read the title.

**10 Things I love about Yumi **

**10: Her hair- its so dark it could make the night sky jealous**

** 9: shes the closest to perfect anyone has ever been**

** 8: Shes forgiving(so hopefully she wont kill me when she realizes i read her lists)**

**7: Strong- she can always get through the toughest moments. and always pulls everything together **

**6: nice body- because that's never a bad thing**

** 5: amazing smile- its prettier than the night sky**

** 4: scent- the smell of her perfume is hypnotizing **

**3:caring- she always holds concern for everyone- no matter who they are**

** 2: her eyes- because theyre just the prettiest shade of brown**

** 1: the fact that I'm in love with her.**

My heart soared when i read that. I just kept looking over 1 again and again. But soon enough my heart dropped when i realized what the 2nd list had said.

**Things I hate about Yumi **

**5: always has to be right about everything **

**4: how hard it is to find a flaw in her **

**3: hidden- shes just as open with my feelings as i am **

**2: how easy it is to get her angry **

**1: the fact that I'm on love with her.**

I read it over. Making sure there wasn't anything wrong with my eyes. Nope, I'm good. I smiled to myself and then realized something. I put the lists on my desk and dug through my trash can. Once i found what i was looking for I put it in the pocket of the pants I'd wear to school tomorrow and crawled back into bed.

Pov Ulrich

I was in my bed wondering how she'd react once she read it. In her list it said she loved me. But still. Maybe it was old. It was on her desk to be thrown away. Maybe it was a joke. No, Yumi wouldn't pull a joke like that. It would be too mean. Maybe somebody gave it too her and she still had it. I decided I would avoid her at all costs tomorrow. No matter what. I cant believe i just did that. Gave her a stupid note. I'm such an idiot.

POV Yuki

I was on my way to talk to him before class started but he totally ignored me. I think he might be embarrassed. I need to talk to him ASAP. So I'll stop him on the way to lunch. As i walked into class i sat in a seat and listened to the teacher blab for an hour. Finally the bell rang and i was on my way to find Ulrich. He was still ignoring me... typical Ulrich, but i managed to stop him while he was in the lunch line. I pulled him away from the others and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of my raven black jeans. He looked at me questionably as I held the torn piece of paper in the palm of my hand. I signaled for him to take it and hesitantly, he picked it up and opened it. He gave me a quick smile before pulling out the list he'd stolen from me the day before out of his pocket. He connected the missing piece to the paper and flashed me a smile so big and bright the sun would be jealous. He placed the paper back into his pocket and we walked back to the lunch table together. Hand in Hand.


End file.
